


Plot Bunnies Ahoy

by JustAnIntrovert



Category: Naruto, One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Child Neglect, Child Portgas D. Ace, Gen, How Do I Tag, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:06:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnIntrovert/pseuds/JustAnIntrovert
Summary: Just a bunch of plot bunnies that didn't want to leave me alone.im probably not gonna finish writing any of them lmao





	1. No title yet | One Piece

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going with these, because brain farts and plot bunnies are weird things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brains are complex organs, even if they are a little bigger than a softball.
> 
> or, 
> 
> That one fic nobody asked for: reincarnated OC with a messed up head because why not?

A brain is not meant to hold memories of past lives.

That is a fact.

Is that why it's _(painfulpainfulhurts **hurts** -)_ hard to think?

* * *

The first things he _(he? he? he wasn't he he was shesheshe a girl not a boy boy boy a girlgirlgirl-)_ remembered from Before were his _(herher?)_ siblings. He _(nononot **h** e-)_ had two older sisters _(sisters?sisters. Where-)_ and two brothers _(brothers wherewhere are brother and baby brother-?)._

He _(sheshe she was a **she**_ ) liked spend time with ~~her~~ his sisters. Maybe wear a dress time to time. He _(he?)_ grinned every time he saw a smile appear on-

On-

_(On what? Whatwhatwhat-)_

Their faces?

_(Faces faces faces? Fac- hurts hurts hurts-)_

"Breath."

_(Breath? Breath breath breath-)_

"Calm down. Rest. What happens when you rest?"

_(Calm calm calm she is calm she? She she is she a she? She was a she. She liked to rest. Rest? Rest rest rest sleep?)_

"Breath, calm, rest and sleep."

_(Sleep? Sleep sleepy sleepy sleepy-)_

Sleep.

* * *

 He _(she.)_ had two brothers. Both were younger than him _(him?)_. They liked to play together. Baby Brother's _(who?)_ favorite game was the one of a short man with a red _(red red red M Mar-?)_ hat that had to save a fruit (pink pink fruit peach?) from a turtle-

Turtle.

Boss?

Boss Level?

He can not remember.

_(why can't she she she remember?)_

Sleep.

* * *

 He then remembered a tale of a boy having an adventure with his mouse  (mouse? Mouse yellow yellow-) and other creatures. And then something about a Jelly filled Donut _(donut donut brother likes donuts?)_

He didn't remember anything for a while.

* * *

 There was a story of a boy _(grins like the sun sun sun hair of the sun-)_ and a fox _(nine nine nine of them them but they become ten?)_. The boy wanted to be leader _(ho ho ka hoka-?)_ , he wanted to bring back his brother _(Brother? No no it was a duck?)_ for the pink flower _(cherry cherry-)_.

 

Shinobi?

* * *

 

 He _(she was a he now but she she she didn't want to be-)_ was five when he finally learned where the voice came from. It was her _(him?)_ from Before. They were together _(together not alone alone alone)_ her-

''Your head, not mine anymore."

_(minemine?)_

-In his head. 

* * *

He was six _(she was eight)_ when he remembered the tale of the boy _(so so so similar to baby brother)_ who wanted to be King. He remembered how the boy with the hat had made a promise to the-

The?

The red?

Apple?

_(apple?)_

_-_ the apple. He _(he? no they were together-)_ dreamed of the boy and the green broccoli, of the boy and the orange, of the boy and the liar, of the boy and his-

His-

_(crewfamily **nakama** )_

His nakama.

* * *

He was eight when pain started to fade _(it was still there, but less-)_ when he realised She was with him. She helped repressing his _(no no_ they _were her's)_ memories _(no they were **Their's** )._

The hurt in his head was not as painful as before.

It didn't mean that the hurt in ~~his~~ their heart couldn't appear.

* * *

 

 

 


	2. No title yet | Naruto and BNHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru believed in reincarnation. Naruto and Sasuke were proof of that no matter how troublesome it was to think of at first.
> 
> He never thought that he'd be reincarnated himself though, and never in another world where Heroes and Villains were normal every day thing.
> 
> He did not sign up for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last time i watched naruto was like 2 years ago, and i dont feel like watching boruto.
> 
> beware for ooc-ness because canon shika is no more.
> 
> evil laugh

When he died of old age, Shikamaru was satisfied. He was content with how his life had gone, even if he did regret some things. 

To him, death was a void of nothing. He didn't know much time had past as he was floating in the darkness. Everything was silent, and he was calm. He didn't think, he didn't talk. 

It was just him. 

Him and nothing.

Until it was him and warmth.

No more was the silence, instead it was a faint humming. He heard voices, sometimes it was deep and some times it was higher pitched. It was still nice, he felt surrounded though, it was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna continue this later hn


	3. Purple Apologies | BNHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers can have many meanings, the purple hyacinth though, can represent Sorrow, I am sorry and Please forgive me.
> 
> Or: That one AU where the Midoriya Family own a flower shop, and Izuku can communicate with earthbound spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is actually inspired of an orginal story im writing, i have the whole plot planned out, but im scared to post it when im done-

_“Gigi, why can’t the dead pass on sometimes?”_

 

_“Because they’re kept here.”_

 

_“By what, Gigi?”_

 

_“Depends, 'Zuku. Each one has a reason and you’d have to ask them.”_

* * *

 

 

Mishika Tsukimi was a curious child when she was young. A very curious one indeed. So when her family moved to a new neighbourhood due to her father finding a better paying job, it didn’t really surprise her parents when she asked them about the shop at the end of the street.

“Okaasan, why’re there so much flowers?’’ The seven year old questioned.

“Dear, it’s many flowers, and there’s so many because it’s a flower shop.’’ Her mother answered her daughter with a smile.

“A flower shop?” Tsukimi gasped quietly, earning a chuckle from her father.

“Yes, Kimi-chan, a flower shop. Would you like one, Kimi-chan?” He rose an eyebrow in amusement.

“Could I?!” Her reaction earned a laughter from the two adults.

“Here, go buy yourself a flower, do remember to thank the one selling it to you though, Kimi-chan.” Her mother said as she gave her some money.

“Thanks, Okaasan! Thanks, Outousan!” She called over her shoulder as she ran excitedly to the shop, small auburn pigtails flapping in the wind.

The moment she entered the small building, the young girl squealed in happiness. _‘Everything is so pretty!’_ She thought with a grin taking up her face.

 

The shop had pots of carnations that hung from the ceiling, sunlight streaming in from nearby windows and soft music that could be heard from what must’ve been a backroom farther in the shop. Stands and arrays of flowers could be seen everywhere. Colors surrounded everything, giving off a peaceful vibe. Crouching down by a batch of tulips, Tsukimi looked at them in wonder before turning her head and spotting some roses.

Moving her green eyes around the shop, Tsukimi thought and thought, but she couldn't decide, which would she choose, they were all so beautiful!

“Um… E-Excuse me?”

Hearing a soft voice, Tsukimi snapped from her musings and looked behind her.

A boy. Short veridescent black hair surrounding a roundish face, dark green eyes looked at her timidly, Tsukimi wondered if she did something wrong.

Twirling around, the auburn-haired child faced the other and tilted her head. “Yeah?”

Squeaking in what must’ve been fright, the stranger stammered out a response. “I’m s-sorry to bother y-you but I was w-wondering if you n-needed h-help?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot bunnies be like "write me bitch"
> 
> and i reply with "but school projects-"
> 
> "I said, WRITE ME BITCH"
> 
> "Just a part, then-"
> 
> the deadline for my project is in a week.
> 
> im so screwed.
> 
> haha


	4. Mother Phoenix | One Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summary lmaooo
> 
> idek anymore, i'm just tired :D
> 
> like, high on exaustion tired
> 
> haha
> 
> ha

She cooed.

 

She cried.

 

She mourned.

 

Once again, she was in her original form, a treasure just waiting to be eaten. Oh, how she longed they could one day be free, but every single time, they died. Used and mocked for the amusement of those vile creatures. 

 

Dragons, they called themselves. She couldn’t agree less. Dragons were loyal, graceful and always true to themselves, like her little Drachen. She wondered where he was, most likely off on another quest of his to  _ ‘right’  _ the world,. Oh, so naive, little Drachen. He never learned, and she remembered the last time she had managed to reach him.

 

0000000  
  


_ “You are being pessimistic.” _

 

_ “On the contrary, I am being realistic. Humanity is doomed, and nothing will ever change that fact.” _

 

_ “...” _

 

_ “Cat got your tongue,  _ Deliciae? _ ” _

 

_ “I pity you,  _ Liebste.  _ For you have not found your  _ Eklektós  _ as of yet.” _

 

_ “Don’t you dare speak to me that way.” She had hissed in a low voice. “I have found plenty that I have considered my children, but each and every one of them have died at the hands of their own kind!” A bitter shriek that held agony. _

_''...'''_

_A huff, a sigh._

_"I apologize..."_

Xxx

 

She missed him.

 

She missed them all. 

 

Why had their  _ Mitéra  _ seperated them? 

 

Why couldn’t they have stayed together?

 

She didn’t know, and she continued to mourn.

 

A thrill of sadness sounded in her mind, and she cried once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys can guess who's mourning (pretty obvious when I think about it), and why. Kudos to you.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: While I am fluent in English, French is my first language, so if you guys see any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comments!
> 
> typos as well when i think about it lmao
> 
> (also writing on mobile most of the time.)


End file.
